Dancing and picnics
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "Music; I need music, that'll give me a beat to look for my clothes." Music has always been Rose's friend. Whenever she was bored, happy, sad, needed to find something like now, she would play music. Please read, I promise it's better than the summary


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Rose walked around in her underwear in the TARDIS while the Doctor was out getting some parts for the time machine and some new clothes in case they end up back in that era of time. Rose had no idea where her favourite shirt and jeans were, she hadn't worn them for about a week and she saw the clothing items not that long ago.

"Where are you?" She asked as if the clothes could respond to her. Rose went out into the control room and searched. She looked high and low, even stood on the seat to see if they were somehow on the roof. All her other clothes were in the wash and she had saved these clothes for today especially because today was the day she wanted to ask the Doctor out . . . Or try to.

"C'mon, I need you today!" She yelled. The shirt was one that showed her stomach and looked really good on her considering that she had a flat stomach. All the running away from aliens had worked off on her, getting her fitter and thinner. Also the TARDIS had a gym so when she wouldn't sleep which had been increasing since watched blue gas go into a friend of hers, she would go into the gym and work out until she was so tired that she would be able to sleep in the gym and through any bombings that might happen. Take that from personal experience.

"Music; I need music, that'll give me a beat to look for my clothes." Music has always been Rose's friend. Whenever she was bored, happy, sad, needed to find something like now, she would play music and do whatever she needed to do with the beat of the song like if she had to clean the house she would put a fast song on and it'll help her clean quicker and better than what she'd do without music.

She went and grabbed her phone and put the songs on random. The first song that came up was Black Betty by Ram Jam. She jumped and danced while trying to find her clothes with no such luck. She played the air guitar when the guitar solo came on and instead of trying to find her clothes; she ended up dancing to the music. She turned the music louder and louder until it was on full volume and the fact that she didn't care just made everything so much better.

A couple of songs went and pasted and while was having so much fun dancing Rose forgot about her clothes, the TARDIS and the Doctor out to get some parts. What Rose hadn't noticed was the fact that the Doctor had come back and was standing at the door leaning on the frame watching her dance and sing to the music on her phone.

"_Am I original?  
Yeah,  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah,  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah,  
Am I everything you need you better rock your body know!"_ Rose sang jumping around her bedroom her hands in her hair just spinning. She was jumping on and off the bed not noticing the Doctor once in the process. "Rock your body alright!" The song ended and she collapsed on the bed breathing in and out deeply while laughing. The Doctor walked into her room and leaned over her his hands behind her back with a big smile on his face.

"Having fun without me?" The Doctor asked with a very noticeable smirk on his face. Rose giggled and reached her hands out, cupping his cheeks. The Doctor's smile grew larger as he leaned down closer to her face. "Rose Tyler,"

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose squeaked.

"I love you so much." And then he kissed her. It wasn't new to them, they've kissed and heavily made out before but they've never gone on a date or done something romantic, they weren't official yet. Rose and the Doctor wanted that status to change, they wanted to be official but neither of them knew how to ask or if they were meant to say that they're not official or what not; that's why Rose was trying to find her favourite clothes which was a major fail. "Will you be my girlfriend?" The Doctor asked. _Why not?_ He thought; _she's already in her underwear and I've got the picnic ready in the control room, what's the harm in asking?_

The real reason why he went out was because he needed to buy food and a nice blanket. He was preparing a little picnic with cupcakes and little pancakes and finger foods like those. He brought some wine and soft drink, save the wine for later tonight. When he entered the TARDIS, he knew that Rose wouldn't come out to the control room because he sealed the door plus the music was playing and he always knew what that meant. Either she was sad, cleaning or in this case, trying to find something.

"I would love to." Rose replied, giving him another soft kiss. That night they dined, laughed, watched a movie and fall asleep in each other's arms in total bliss. Let's say, they found it easier to be together _together_, then together.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
